Amatus and Vehnan
by Cook1ez
Summary: When we speak we usually assume the other knows what we mean, but a language spoken amongst the Magisters is different than the language spoken amongst the Dalish. It starts when Dorian won't explain what he means, and ends with two words having similar meanings. (Short story, M/M)


The Dalish didn't frown upon the exploration of feelings between men, so when the Lavellan had heard the Tevintor didn't hope for much between them, it was as though his free heart felt strings tugging at it. The elf had started clutching his shirt above his heart when he thought about how the human must feel. The humans would gladly welcome fun, but feelings for another man were more taboo.

When Lavellan had heard what Dorian's own father had attempted to do to him, blood magic, it had only made him want to protect the human. When they had first had their encounter in the Inquisitor's bed, and Lavellan had made it clear that he wanted more than physical pleasures it had shocked the Tevintor mage, not just magically speaking.

When Dorian had started whispering "Amatus." Lavellan had asked what it meant, and Dorian had smirked and said: "I'm surprised you don't know the word, and here I thought you were cultured on everything."

Lavellan had thought for a moment, trying to remember if he'd read the word in any books, or if he'd heard anyone say it before, when he couldn't figure it out he had simply rolled his eyes at Dorian saying "Of course you won't tell me what it means, that would be too easy, wouldn't it?"

Dorian nodded, saying "Where would the fun in that be?" he had turned his back to Lavellan, looking out the window in his reading nook he called over his shoulder "I'll do something for you when you find out what it means."

With that Lavellan started a quest to find the answer, looking through books on translations, and Tevintor court, unsure what the word might mean. He had a suspicion, but he didn't feel sure enough to confront the mage. When he couldn't find it in a book he had gone up to see the Nightingale, she had chuckled before saying "I think your mage expected you to guess at the meaning."

Lavellan sighed "I have a few ideas, but I don't want to assume and be told I read into things wrong."

Leliana smiled softly "I promise you have not misinterpreted the meaning, go talk to him and confirm your suspicions."

Her insistence made him feel better, he went to the mages nook and noted his absence. He asked a nearby scout if they had seen where he'd gone, the scout pointed to the door leading to the throne room. Lavellan walked down the stairs and stepped into the throne room, he saw the man exiting the hall and stepping outside, Lavellan quickened his pace trying to catch up, the mage had made it just inside the tavern nearby before the Inquisitor could reach him.

Dorian chose a table upstairs away from Sera's room, just under Cole's hide out. Lavellan sat down across from him, and Dorian smiled looking lustfully at the elf. "Does this mean you have finally found the meaning of the word?"

Lavellan felt surer of himself while looking into Dorian's eyes, he ordered a drink and the tankard was placed in front of him quickly, leaving him and the mage to quietly sit in the corner. As the silence stretched Lavellan smirked at Dorian saying "Vehnan, I have a suspicion of what your word means."

Dorian titled his head leaning in towards the elf "Vehnan? I assume that's for me to learn so as to find what you believe my word means?"

Lavellan knocked back his tankard, and Dorian grimaced at the one he had in his own hands, he quickly did the same, then complained: "I don't know why we can't get something better served here."

The Inquisitor stood and offered his hand smiling down at the mage "I'd like to show you something before I tell you what my word means, and what I assume yours means."

Dorian accepted his hand and was surprised when the elf did not let go as he walked them upstairs and through a room on the battlements that they assumed Cole probably slept in if he slept. Lavellan lead them along the wall lucky that Cullen wasn't in his office as they went through it until Lavellan climbed down a slightly broken spot in the wall then sat down staring out over the horizon.

Dorian sat down next to him, feet dangling over the wall he asked: "If you don't like what my word means, is this location so you can shove me over the side and not worry about the outcome?"

Lavellan chuckled "I'm not that into killing, I realize we have scoured country sides to kill mages and templars and demons alike, but that's defense... usually. Besides, if I'm wrong and you don't like my answer you can just as easily push me off the edge, you're the mage here, you probably don't even need to break a nail doing it."

Dorian smirked, "There are other things I'd rather be doing, Amatus."

Lavellan grinned back "Agreed, Ma Vehnan."

Dorian went back to that listful look he'd had in the tavern "So what do you believe Amatus means and what is Vehnan?"

Lavellan looked out over the horizon and squeezed Dorian's hand as he leaned in and whispered: "Vehnan means heart when I say Ma vehnan I am saying that you are my heart."

Dorian's breath hitched "Amatus, I-"

Lavellan leaned in quickly and kissed Dorian taking him by surprise, he pulled back "I could not find the meaning of Amatus, I simply hope that it means something similar, otherwise though I asked that we be foolish together, I am afraid that I am the foolish one."

Dorian pressed their foreheads together "Amatus we are both foolish, and it means to love."

Lavellan felt like his chest could burst, it felt like it was hard to breathe, but it also felt like he was floating, as though he were caught up in a wind storm and Dorian was his true anchor to this world. "Vehnan, I wish to go somewhere more private with you."

Dorian stood and helped Lavellan up "Lead the way Amatus."

Lavellan quickly walked up the battlement towards the walls of the keeps "I know you don't always like where my adventures lead, but I have a few different ways back into the keep, and though this requires jumping, I don't feel it is that strenuous compared to what I intend to do to you."

Dorian smiled "You really are an elf, quite adventurous. My my what will they say seeing us sneaking about, and climbing roofs."

Lavellan grinned "I don't care what they say as long as you say my name."

Dorian followed him down off of the battlement to a door through the kitchens that lead up into the throne room, once they were through the throne room and in the walk way to the Inquisitors room Dorian pushed him into the wall "I intend to do more than simply say your name. I intend for the whole keep to hear you scream my name."

Lavellan pulled Dorian's collar aside and nipped at his neck eliciting a groan from the mage "We'll see who screams."

Dorian grabbed the elf's hair pulling him away just enough to capture his lips. Lavellan hopped up a little wrapping his legs around Dorian's waist, the mage quickly moved his hands to grab the under sides of the elf's thighs to keep him up, as he walked them up the stairs and into the Inquisitors bedroom, not stopping till he was at the desk, setting Lavellan on it pushing books to the ground.

Dorian rocked forward and the Inquisitor gripped at the mages top, groaning at the contact. The elf deftly moved his hands to undo buckles and buttons alike, soon Dorian shrugged out of his shirt then pulled the shirt off of Lavellan "Amatus." He whispered as he latched onto the elf's neck sucking and licking along the skin of the exposed throat.

Lavellan sighed and gasped, he pulled his legs tighter around Dorian's waist, their pants still in the way, but friction none the less making them groan and rut against each other. Lavellan placed a hand on Dorian's chest where his heart was, he whispered back "Vehnan." as he pushed him away in order to pull at Dorian's pants, they both quickly kicked off the rest of their clothing.

Freed of their clothes Lavellan stepped forward and kissed Dorian, licking and biting his lower lip, Dorian groaned as they slowly backed up, hitting the couches edge the mage sat down pulling the Inquisitor down on top of him, straddling his hips.

They rocked together gentle moans and harsh groans. Lavellan growled into Dorian's shoulder "Dorian, ma vehnan!"

Dorian gripped the elf's hips pulling them closer as he kissed along Lavellan's neck and shoulder whispering "Amatus, amatus you have undone me, amatus."

Lavellan leaned back arching away from Dorian as he suddenly stood and grabbed Dorian's· hand pulling him off the couch and leading him to the bed "Vehnan I need more." he said as he bent over climbing onto the bed wiggling his hips and bare ass back at Dorian.

Dorian climbed onto the bed behind him, he leaned over grabbing a lubricant that sat next to the bed applying it to his fingers before slowly inserting one finger, to find that Lavellan was quite relaxed "Amatus, I'm surprised you aren't tensing up."

Lavellan gripped the bed and turned his head saying "Vehnan I trust you."

Dorian thrust his finger in and out a few more times before adding a second, then slowly moving his fingers in a circular motion to massage the rim, making sure that his elf was loose and relaxed, before withdrawing and aligning himself up he grabbed Lavellans hips with one hand and held himself with the other, slowly sinking in.

Lavellan gasped and groaned slowly feeling fuller and fuller until Dorian was firmly within him. Hands caressed his back, Dorian made small circles with his fingers pressing into the back muscles and tissue, making sure to release any tension there, he whispered down to Lavellan "Amatus, I believe before we started there were threats of having the whole keep hear us."

Lavellan slowly leaned back off the bed until he was kneeling with his back pressed up against Dorians chest, he reached a hand back and grasped Dorian's hair, turning his head to catch his lips, their mouths were pressed together in a heated kiss, as they nipped at each other and licked each other's lips, a dance of dominance and defiance.

Lavellan eventually turned back to facing forward he replied: "I'm not against being the one to scream your name, just know they might think you're stealing my soul or something."

Dorian grinned kissing along Lavellan's neck "Well if they come to investigate, I'll claim I am stealing your soul because the other option is that they find that we are in the middle of something that many might be more offended by."

Lavellan started to chuckle, then was silenced as Dorian grabbed his throat gently forcing him to straighten his back against him "I could always just keep your moans and screams to myself, I am a mage after all, and from living in Tevintor I do know how to keep discreet meetings from being over heard." With that, he waved his free hand muttering a spell which made Lavellan briefly see a barrier form around the bed before it seemed to dissolve in visibility and seem as though the room were normal. "No one will hear anything unless they enter the bed."

Lavellan groaned as Dorian pulled back before pushing back in, he thrust a few times then kissed along Lavellan's neck whispering "Amatus, I promise not to break you, but I am not going to be gentle. You can always say stop, and I will stop, I don't want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable in any way you don't like."

Lavellan pressed himself back earning a groan from Dorian, he playfully smiled back at the mage "As long as we aren't being gentle, I want you to know I have no trouble with fighting back."

Dorian gripped the elf's hips and thrust in hard "It takes two to play dirty." he grabbed Lavellan's throat again pulling his back straight again "Amatus."

Lavellan gasped "Vehnan." as he felt the mages aura briefly act up sending a wave of energy through him, he murmured "That's cheating."

The mage chuckled "No this is." he whispered a spell as Lavellan felt his body become more sensitive, like his skin could feel everything stronger, the feeling of the bed sheets alone was almost distracting from the sensations he felt within, but then Dorian pulled back almost leaving him empty before slamming back in, they toppled forward, and Dorian pressed the elf into the bed. Lavellan briefly whimpered "Vehnan." before moaning "Dooorian~"

Dorian bit down on the elf's shoulder murmuring back "Laveeelan~" followed by a sigh and groan, he rocked his hips back and forth, Lavellan was caught in a sea of sensations, the silk of his bed sheet, the sweat rolling down his back, the feeling of Dorian biting him and the consistent pulling out only to slam back in. He felt overwhelmed.

The sensations quickly got to the elf as he balled his fist into the sheets screaming out his lover's name as he released into his sheets, his body rocking his hips erratically, making him pull and push onto Dorian, who groaned "You're so tight when you can't hold it in."

A shudder raked through Dorian's body as he was tipped over the edge, burying himself as deep into the elf as he could get "A-Amatus~" he cried out while biting into the elf's shoulder.

Slowly they turned onto their side's, Dorian canceled the spells around them, the sensations slowly went back to normal for Lavellan, and the silencing spell around the bed shimmered out of existence. Dorian wrapped his arm around Lavellan's waist, while his other hand pulled a pillow over and lifted his head putting it under his and Lavellan's heads, he pulled at the sheet until it came loose and he wrapped it around them, as they slowly drifted into a brief nap.

 **000**

When they awoke they were sticky and covered in sweat and dried semen, Lavellan yawned as he looked up and saw that Cole was standing in his room, he set down a bucket full of steaming water and a towel. Cole awkwardly said, "I felt I could help you." Then he simply turned and left, Lavellan would have felt awkward about that if he weren't so grateful to have a way to clean up without leaving the room.

Dorian yawned and asked "Is that... I dunno, something we should expect?"

Lavellan grabbed the towel and dipped it in the bucket returning to bed after wringing it out "I don't think we should expect it, but I think accepting it is the best course of action."

Dorian nodded, and they quickly cleaned themselves up. Once clean and fully clothed Dorian got ready to leave but stopped at the stairs leading down and out of the Inquisitors bedroom, he looked at the elf, eyes half shut, a smile at the edges of his lips, something sweet and innocent about his features as he said: "I'm glad you figured out what I meant, Amatus."

Lavellan smiled back, with an equally sincere look on his face, a feeling tight in his chest, but also blooming and flourishing like a garden that was meant only for the two of them, he said: "I'm glad I was right Vehnan."


End file.
